


Cassandra Truth

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll





	Cassandra Truth

"Will you please listen, just for one second?" The Doctor cleared his throat. "There's a psychotic robot on board this ship and we need to track him down before he kills again. If he gets as far as the food supplies we're all finished. Got that? Here's the plan. We split up into groups and search the ship. He looks like a giant walking liquorice allsort..."

On the other side of the reinforced glass panel, Lister turned to the Cat.

"Yeah," he said. "He's definitely off his trolley. He can stay where he is — I'll break out the gingham dresses."


End file.
